100 Steps
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Untuk mencapai kediaman Uchiha dan Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata hanya butuh 100 langkah. [Fanon, SasuHina] Request Resifa Yuni Carneli.
**Satu, dua, tiga …**

Hari cerah. Burung menyanyikan sambutan-sambutan ceria. Pepohonan bergemerisik ringan. Singkatnya, ini hari yang tenang dan damai.

 **Sembilan belas, dua puluh, dua puluh satu …**

Toko bunga Ino ramai oleh para pengunjung yang berminat pada bunga-bunga indah. Warung _ramen_ paman Teuchi nyaris tak muat menampung warga Konoha yang berebutan memesan sarapan pagi. Ah, ramainya.

 **Lima puluh, lima puluh satu, lima puluh dua …**

Memasuki lapangan berlatih yang masih sepi. Peralatan latihan yang berserak di sana membuktikan bahwa anak-anak yang kemarin berlatih lupa merapikannya. Mereka harus diingatkan nanti.

 **Tujuh puluh tiga, tujuh puluh empat, tujuh puluh lima …**

Hawa segar menuju jalan yang tak terurus membuat penasaran untuk menjelajahi lebih jauh. Angin yang menyambut dengan sentuhan halus sungguh menggugah hati untuk tetap tinggal di sana dan menikmati alam. Ah, gerbang besar di atas tanjakan mulai terlihat.

 **Sembilan puluh delapan. Sembilan puluh sembilan. Seratus…**

Hyuuga Hinata menatap ke depan. Gerbang besar berukir kipas merah dan putih masih terkatup rapat. Ah, hari ini juga sama. Rumah itu masih kosong.

Dulu … itu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Kini rumah itu kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **100 Steps © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: General, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Fanon, Rush Plot**

 **.**

 **Request dari Resifa Yuni Carneli**

 **Sungguh, saya lelah batin dibuat fans SH yang satu ini. Saya ditagihin tiap hari. Seperti punya utang jutaan rupiah. :'))) Apa salahku? Tapi terima kasih padanya, saya berusaha mengetik cerita di sela-sela kesibukan belajar MatKimFisBIBioBing.**

 **Selamat menikmati!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian sudah dengar beritanya?"

"Berita apa?"

" _Nuke nin_ sudah tertangkap!"

"HAH! Benarkah? _Nuke nin_ Uchiha itu?"

"Ya! Benar!"

"Kapan?! Kapan itu terjadi?!"

"Seminggu lalu!"

Hinata berjalan melewati satu persatu warga desa yang ada di kota. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal santer yang belakangan ini akrab menjadi buah bibir di desa. Berita terfaktual tentang _ninja_ pelarian terkenal dari Konoha. Tentang penangkapan Uchiha Sasuke yang ditemukan setelah invasi Pein berakhir. Ia ditemukan di hutan dalam kondisi luka berat. Bagai menemukan kesempatan emas, pemuda itu digiring langsung ke tahanan desa.

Hinata mendengar dari kantor _Hokage_ tanpa sengaja bahwa sang pemuda Uchiha dipenjarakan di ruang tahanan khusus di desa. Naruto dan Sakura berusaha memperjuangkan teman satu team mereka agar dibebaskan. Mereka berdebat dengan _Hokage_. Hinata merasa tak berhak mendengar lebih jauh maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak Hinata menguping tanpa sengaja. Sekarang, Hinata tidak tahu perkembangan apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Ada yang mengatakan, Sasuke kembali kabur dari desa; Sasuke membusuk di penjara dan mati—kejam sekali—; Sasuke berencana membunuh _Kage_ dengan cara pura-pura menyerahkan diri; Sasuke disiksa dan _sharingan_ diambil untuk investasi desa.

Hinata tak mempercayai semua berita itu. Toh Hinata mendengar dari Kakashi bahwa semuanya sudah beres. Entah apa yang beres, Kakashi berusaha menutup mulut serapat mungkin. Hinata tak berani untuk bertanya pada gurunya ataupun pada Naruto dan Sakura. Rasanya segan, itu saja. Apalagi selama ini Hinata tak pernah akrab dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sejak itu, Hinata hanya menjelajahi desa. Menapaki jalanan tak terurus menuju kediaman para Uchiha yang terbengkalai. Setiap kali Hinata lewat, ia hanya akan melirik pintu gerbang besar yang berlambangkan Uchiwa. Menatap seisi bangunan dengan _byakugan_ , lalu ia akan pulang. Begitu saja, setiap hari. Uchiha Sasuke kemungkinan besar masih berada di tahanan desa. Dan Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hinata juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus selalu mengecek rumah Uchiha itu dan memastikan sesuatu.

Kalau dikatakan ini semua demi Naruto, Hinata rasa tidak. Hinata tidak lagi menaruh rasa suka pada pemuda itu. Mereka cukup berteman saja. Hinata merelakan pemuda itu untuk sahabatnya. Hinata tidak mau menganggu, itu saja.

Hinata rasa ini hanya bentuk simpatinya sebagai teman seumuran di akademi _ninja_. Ya, pasti itu saja.

.

.

.

"Dia lagi."

Sepasang mata gelap memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Ia menghela napas.

Gadis itu … yang dulu mengikuti Naruto ke mana-mana. Bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan menatap penuh damba pada siidiot Naruto. Gadis kecil yang selalu menjadi kekecewaan terbesar klan Hyuuga. Gadis yang hampir mati dibunh Neji saat ujian _ninja_. Hyuuga Hinata.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Sasuke berpikir keras. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia tertangkap para _ninja_ busuk dari Konoha? Bagaimana bisa dirinya pingsan di tengah hutan lalu ditangkap seperti hewan buruan yang ditembak saat tertidur?

Di mana Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo saat dirinya ditangkap? Sungguh luar biasa! Mendapat segel kekuatan dari Tsunade juga membuatnya tak bisa kabur. Sial, buat apa Naruto dan Sakura mempertahankannya hidup kalau ujung-ujungnya tubuh Sasuke tersegel? Sama saja dengan meracuninya supaya mati pelan-pelan. Tersiksa.

Padahal Sasuke tak peduli dengan orang-orang Konoha. Mereka membunuh semua yang ia sayangi. Keterlaluan. Desa busuk seperti ini masih tetap memaksanya tinggal di tempat pembunuhan massal. Sungguh keterlaluan!

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. Perih dan berdenyut. Segel yang dipasang Tsunade tak ubahnya bom yang siap meledakkan kepalanya kalau ia memakai _jutsu_ dengan _sharingan_. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa tak langsung membunuhnya saja? Cepat dan efisien. Kenapa tak menyuruh Ibiki menyiksanya sampai mati?

Kesempatan kedua apa? Sasuke tak butuh segel peledak kepala. Sasuke tak butuh kehidupannya. Sasuke tak butuh apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan terlewati. Hinata lagi-lagi menaiki bukit menuju kediaman Uchiha untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar para _genin_ yang menjadi anggota timnya. Hinata menghitung langkah-langkahnya. Aneh saja. Hari ini Hinata menjejakkan langkah ke seratus namun anehnya, ia belum mencapai bangunan Uchiha yang ada di ujung jalan. Hinata tetap berjalan sekitar beberapa puluh meter dan berakhir di tempat yang sama. Ada yang tidak beres.

 _Byakugan_ diaktifkan. Hinata mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Ugh!"

Hinata mengelak dari sebuah _shuriken_ yang merobek jaket ungunya. Mata ungu itu mengawasi keadaan dengan awas. "Uchiha …"

"Pergi."

Hinata melompat ke pohon lainnya dengan sigap. Sial, sejak kapan Hinata terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_? Ah, lebih dari seratus langkah! Ya, Hinata masuk ke _genjutsu_ Sasuke pada hitungan ke seratus langkah kakinya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah dibebaskan?

" _Kai!_ "

Hinata menghela napas cepat. Ternyata _genjutsu_ Sasuke mudah untuk dilepas. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, kini ia terperangkap di hutan lebat yang ada di ujung desa. Pantas saja Hinata tak pernah mencapai kediaman Uchiha. Oh, pemuda ini benar-benar!

"Ck …"

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda. Ia tahu pemuda itu ada di mana namun ia tak bodoh untuk menyerang lebih awal. Pemuda itu bisa saja menyerang balik dengan serangan yang berbahaya. Apalagi dari hasil interogasi Ibiki, diketahui bahwa Sasuke mampu mengendalikan s _usanoo_ dan _amaterasu_. Itu adalah jurus-jurus berbahaya yang ia kuasai setelah membunuh Itachi.

Hinata tersentak saat menyadari ada sesosok tubuh ambruk di balik punggungnya. Hinata berbalik dengan cepat hanya untuk mendapati tubuh Uchiha Sasuke ambruk di bawah pohon.

Hinata berjalan mendekat, "U-uchiha-san?"

"Cih, bodoh."

Hinata tercekat saat sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya dengan _shuriken_ berada tak jauh dari kulitnya.

"A-apa …"

"Hyuuga, aku sarankan jangan dekati rumahku."

"…"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Menjadi mata-mata bukan keahlianmu."

 _ **Poof!**_

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa Uchiha-san itu bodoh. Uchiha-san adalah murid jenius saat kita masih _genin._ "

Sasuke tercekat. _Sharingan_ miliknya memang belum pulih benar karena Sasuke baru dibebaskan dari segel peledak kepalanya semalam. Sialan! Ia lengah dan gadis Hyuuga itu memperdayainya. Satu jari menekan punggung dan lengan Sasuke secara bergantian. Sasuke menjatuhkan _shuriken_ yang ia pegang.

"M-maaf, jangan bergerak."

Sial, gadis itu! Sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya dan menekan titik cakra di tangan dan punggungnya?

"Kau …"

"Aku memakai _kage bunshin_ sejak langkah ke seratus."

Sasuke memandang tak mengerti pada Hinata yang kini berada di depannya.

"Aku sudah tahu U-uchiha-san memakai _genjutsu_. Karena untuk mencapai kediaman Uchiha, aku hanya butuh seratus langkah. T-terasa aneh sejak aku tak pernah mencapai gerbang besar itu."

"Cih, harusnya kau kubunuh sejak awal."

"Maaf. Tapi ini b-bukan seperti yang Uchiha-san pikirkan …"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum miring. Ia memegangi lengannya yang terasa kaku karena dilumpuhkan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak berbohong. Aku bukan mata-mata."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu datang ke kediamanku kalau bukan untuk memata-matai?"

Hinata tertegun. Itu pertanyaan yang selama ini ia sendiri pun sulit menjawabnya.

"Aku … hanya lewat."

"Lewat dan mengaktifkan _byakugan_? Omong kosong!"

Hinata menghela napas. Ia menghampiri Sasuke. "J-jangan bergerak."

Hinata menekan kembali titik kelumpuhan yang ia buat. Ia segera menghindar begitu tahu Sasuke berusaha menyerangnya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud jahat!"

"Jelaskan!"

"Aku … tidak tahu kenapa."

"…"

Sasuke memandang anak sulung dari keluarga _souke_ Hyuuga itu. Pandangannya memicing. Ia menatap sepasang _amethyst_ yang menatap kosong. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu. Dan Sasuke tak mengerti apa.

"Sudah cukup."

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh. Hinata menatap dari tempat ia berdiri dan memutuskan pulang. Ia kembali merenungkan. Kenapa ia selalu mengambil seratus langkah menuju kediaman Uchiha?

.

.

.

"Kau."

Hinata terperanjat. Pandangannya yang tertunduk kini terangkat. Menatap lurus _orbs_ hitam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan kembali."

"Eh?"

Hinata menengadah, mendapati gerbang berlambang Uchiwa yang terbuka lebar. Uchiha Sasuke ada di depan gerbang dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Berpose angkuh sok keren.

"M-maaf."

Sasuke mau membentak gadis itu namun urung. Tak seperti semalam, Hinata kelihatan murung. Matanya yang cerah kini berkabut. Sasuke tak peduli hanya saja gadis ini masih ia curigai.

"Ikut."

"Ke … mana?"

"Berisik."

Hinata menurut. Ia melangkah mengikuti sepasang kaki yang juga melangkah di depannya. Hinata menatap lurus, ia menatap padang luas untuk berlatih.

Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau akan jadi teman latihanku."

"K-kenapa harus aku?"

"Salahmu."

"Apa salahku?"

"Berisik."

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan. Gila! Pemuda itu punya pasokan cakra yang mengerikan. Hinata harus bertahan sampai akhir dengan penuh perjuangan. Ternyata sekuat itulah _nuke nin_ bekas murid Orochimaru. Mengerikan.

Hinata duduk dengan napas ngos-ngosan di bawah pohon cemara yang lebat. Sasuke duduk di seberang padang sambil memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah mendekat.

"Hei."

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa … kau selalu mendatangi rumahku?"

Hinata memejamkan mata. Pertanyaan itu lagi. "Awalnya … hanya kebiasaan. Aku hanya penasaran dengan fakta. Orang-orang desa bilang Uchiha-san—"

"Sasuke."

"—Sasuke-san sudah disiksa, meninggal, berencana membunuh Kage … aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Sasuke-san saja."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau pikir aku mau tertangkap dan dibawa kembali ke sini? Lalu, untuk apa kau bertingkah seperti penguntit?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "T-tidak sopan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. A-apakah Sasuke-san tidak pernah berpikir ini adalah kesempatan kedua?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kesempatan kedua? Lelucon macam apa itu, Hyuuga? Ketika semua orang mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang padaku, aku ingin muntah."

" _A-ano ne_ , aku ini Hyuuga. Anak sulung, tapi Ayah tidak pernah bangga padaku. Neji-nii dan Hanabi selalu lebih baik. Neji-nii s-sudah tidak ada. Aku juga pada awalnya … tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi."

Ah, Sasuke mengerti. Sesuatu yang ada pada gadis ini adalah sebuah kesamaan. Sasuke tak pernah dianggap ayahnya, Itachi sudah tiada. Dan yang pasti … ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa hubungannya denganku …?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil shuriken yang tercecer di tanah.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke-san mirip denganku—mungkin tidak. Maaf."

Pikiran mereka sama persis.

"Intinya?"

Hinata melirik dengan mata ungunya, "Kalau aku tidak berpikir baik-baik, sebenarnya aku bisa saja membelot dan pergi dari desa seperti yang Sasuke-kun lakukan. Aku akan bebas. Namun hal itu tidak kulakukan. Karena aku yakin ada kesempatan kedua. Di mana aku bisa mengejar jejak saudara-saudaraku. Di mana Ayah akan menatapku dengan mata penuh rasa bangga. Maka aku butuh lebih banyak langkah ke depan."

"Hn."

Hinata menganggap itu isyarat agar ia terus berbicara.

"Aku rasa Sasuke-san juga punya kesempatan seperti itu. Maaf sebelumnya—meski Sasuke-san tak punya keluarga lagi, Sasuke-san punya teman-teman yang baik, Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan. Guru yang baik, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke-san bisa berubah kalau memang berusaha. Sasuke-san hanya perlu melangkah ke depan, k-kami semua pasti akan mendukungmu. Meski warga desa belum tentu mengerti, kami bisa membantumu untuk kembali pada jalan ninja-mu. Y-yang pasti balas dendam dan kebencian tidak ada di dalamnya. Mungkin saja semua keluarga Sasuke-san juga berharap demikian."

Sasuke termenung. Mengingat Itachi yang tersenyum padanya. mengingat ibunya yang selalu menasihatinya dengan kelembutan saat ia mengalami kekalahan. Mengingat ayahnya yang memperhatikan dari jauh. Dan sentilan dahi dari Itachi yang mengesalkan—hal yang semata-mata dilakukan untuk menyemangatinya. Sasuke masih mengingat itu semua. Ia menarik napas.

"Seberapa jauh aku harus melangkah?"

Hinata mendongak. "Aku rasa seratus langkah tiap hari …"

"Jangan samakan dengan jumlah langkahmu menuju rumahku."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Sasuke-san mengingatnya?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh Naruto?"

"Tidak. B-bukan begitu."

"Tapi, Hyuuga …"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku tidak suka pada Naruto dan Sakura sebagai acuan kesempatan kedua. Mereka menyebalkan."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Itu artinya Sasuke-san sangat menyayangi mereka bukan?"

"Aku … tidak bilang begitu."

Hinata berdiri. Menepuk pakaiannya yang ternoda debu lalu melenggang. " _Mata ashita_ , Sasuke-san."

Seperginya Hinata, Sasuke menatap langit. Seenaknya saja gadis itu datang dan pergi. Ah, awan mendung yang tadinya menggumpal menghiasi langit kini memudar. Cahaya matahari menyalurkan sinar menuju permukaan bumi. Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Aku benci cahaya matahari."

Tapi sepercik cahaya yang Hinata nyalakan di hatinya tidak terasa buruk.

.

.

.

 **Satu, dua, tiga …**

Hari cerah. Burung-burung sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik pepohonan rimbun. Pepohonan bergemerisik setiap kali angin menyapa. Cahaya matahari cukup menyengat.

 **Sembilan belas, dua puluh, dua puluh satu …**

Toko bunga Ino sedang tutup, hari ini keluarga Yamanaka tengah bertugas di desa Ame. Warung ramen paman Teuchi masih senggang, kelihatannya sang pemilik masih mengolah daging dan mie di dapurnya untuk stok jam makan siang.

 **Lima puluh, lima puluh satu, lima puluh dua …**

Memasuki lapangan berlatih yang ramai oleh jeritan para _genin_ yang dilatih Tenten. Peralatan latihan berserak di mana-mana, Tenten mestinya merapikan mereka. Dasar.

 **Tujuh puluh tiga, tujuh puluh empat, tujuh puluh lima …**

Hinata menjelajahi lebih jauh. Angin menerpa wajahnya. Di atas sana ada sesuatu yang Hinata hampiri tiap harinya. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak iseng memasang _genjutsu_ lagi.

 **Sembilan puluh delapan. Sembilan puluh sembilan. Seratus…**

"Oi."

Hinata membeku. Pandangannya jatuh pada gerbang besar. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan sana dengan tatapan tajam. Hinata meringis.

"H-hai, Sasuke-san?"

"Kenapa datang lagi?"

" _Gomen_ …"

Hinata cukup terkejut saat Sasuke menarik tangannya. "E-eh?"

"Temani aku latihan."

"K-kenapa aku lagi?" Hinata mengkeret saat dihadiahi tatapan sinis.

"Siapa yang menyuruhku memakai kesempatan kedua?"

"… a-aku?"

"Bagus. Tiap hari kau bertugas datang dan menemaniku."

Hinata menarik napas. tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah."

Kelihatannya seratus langkah yang Hinata ambil setiap harinya merupakan sebuah kesempatan kedua. Hal itu berlaku bagi keduanya. Sadar atau tidak. Di sinilah mereka. Menjahit benang-benang masa depan yang menyilaukan.

Untuk mencapai Uchiha, baik itu rumah maupun orangnya, Hinata hanya butuh seratus langkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Sudah~~~ jangan demo fik lagi ke aku~~ Bubyeee!**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Salam hangat—**

 **Gina Atreya**


End file.
